


The prank

by beg_for_forgiveness



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beg_for_forgiveness/pseuds/beg_for_forgiveness
Summary: TomEddIt all started as a prank.Tom and Edd play a practical joke on Matt... except it turns out to be much more..





	

It was a joke, Edd and I were playing a simple prank on Matt.  
"We're dating!" Edd cheered, pulling me closer by the waist. I had feigned excitement, planting a kiss on Edd's cheek.  
Matt was shocked, turning beat red at the news of his house mates and best friends dating.  
"Just don't do anything around me!" He replied, covering his eyes as if we were doing something embarrassing.  
We both chuckled, take secret photos of his reaction. We were supposed to call it off right then, tell him we were joking, but Edd motioned to roll with it. I nodded my consent and we proceeded to act lovey dovey for the rest of the day. And the next day. And the next. And all the way up to a week later.  
We shared kisses around Matt, a few times chaste kisses turned to full blown make outs that neither Edd nor I could bring ourselves to part from; even if it was just a facade.  
During that time I'd always just wipe my lips on my sleeve, removing his taste from my mouth. So I wonder, when did I start licking my lips after every kiss?  
Edd was oblivious to my inner turmoil, going about his day like any other, like the fake love we shared wasn't strange.  
Like I wasn't slowly falling for him.  
We were watching a movie, Matt fell asleep minutes ago, and Edd looked to be wide awake.  
Without thinking I leaned over the sleeping Matt and kissed Edd. For once, he was surprised and I knew why. I pulled back quickly, face covered in a red blush, and hands in my hair.  
"I'm so sorry Edd!"  
He looked even more confused at that.  
"Sorry for what?"  
"Kissing you..." I mumble  
"Why? We do that all the time..!"  
"But Matt is asleep."  
Edd smiled deviously, he got off the couch and climbed into my lap instead.  
"I have a secret to tell you Tom."  
"What is it?"  
Edd leaned in, brushing his lips against mine.  
"I stopped doing this as a joke a long time ago."  
I leaned into his touch, sighing contently as he nibbled down my neck.  
"Edd.."  
"Hm?" He muses, not bothering to detach himself from me.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
